Puppy Pile Talks
by Abi-hastoomanyfandoms
Summary: Stiles and Derek have a discussion at 3 am about what pup likes what parent better.


****Third installment of Wolfy One Shots. So I tired to make this mostly Sterek but that didn't work out well. I'm sorry, in advance to this being so fluffy. It's, sadly, the only thing I know how to write. Anyway, here's puppy pile talks. Hope you like it!**

**Summary: Stiles and Derek have a discussion at 3 am about what pup likes what parent better.****

"Ugh, you wolves are so freaking hot. It's like an oven in here," Stiles complained. Almost all the wolves were in his and Derek's bed and he was being cooked at 350. He had woken up at around 3:30 to find Malia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Lydia and Liam knocked out in the bed. Stiles was currently trapped under Liam, who must have joined the pile last, seeing as how he was on top of everyone else too. He had Erica hugging his legs and Isaac hugging one of his arms. Being crushed into his mate's chest probably had something to do with the heat too.

Craning his neck to look at the rest of the pile, he saw Lydia was back to back with Derek with Malia in front of her. Scott was somewhere near Isaac. Boyd was on one side Erica and Jackson was at the foot of the bed, curled in a ball.

His moving and whispered complaints must have woken up his mate, who pulled him closer, "Shh..." Derek said, having a hard time finding Stiles's mouth, trying to physically shush him. "Pups are sleeping. Daddy's sleeping," he whispered groggily.

Stiles scoffed, pushing away the hand that managed to find its way to his mouth, "Yeah, well, mama's wide awake and practically on fire, so you aren't allowed to sleep either."

"That's mean," the man said childishly, opening one eye to look at his mate, "You're mean."

"Oh, but you love me so it doesn't matter," Stiles chuckled, kissing the other man, "You know, I don't think I'm gonna be able to go back to sleep with all this heat. It's too hot," Derek raised an eyebrow, "And we can't have sex because our youngest pup is laying on top of me," although even if Liam wasn't, they'd still have the others in the bed, too so it wouldn't matter, "I guess that means you have to talk to me."

Derek mock groaned, "I hate when I have to do that though," that earned him a glare, "You could get up and go downstairs or something. You know, like a normal person," he suggested.

Stiles scoffed, wondering what definition his mate had for 'normal people', "Yeah, well normal people don't usually have eight other people in their beds. One being actually on top of them," Stiles chuckled softly, looking at his pup, "Besides, I like cuddling my little space heaters. They're all two hundred degrees but they're still our babies," he said, making Derek laugh.

Liam squirmed a little, half waking up because of Derek's laugh. "Da'?" He mumbled, tiredly, looking at his pack mom and dad through half lidded eyes. "Tired," He yawned and used the palm of his hand to rub his eyes. "What're you talking 'bout?"

Derek looked at the boy, "Nothing, we just woke up and started talking. Nothing you need to worry about," Liam nodded, though he didn't show any signs that he knew what Derek had said, and moved so he was in between the alpha pair. He rested his head on Derek's chest, snuggling into him.

"I'm sleepy," the boy whined and tried to burrow deeper into his alphas chest, even though he was probably as close as he could have possibly gotten to the man.

Derek chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, "Then go back to sleep, pup," At his 'dad's' order Liam nodded, and used one hand to hold onto Derek's shirt as if to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. Like he could with all the bodies around him.

"Night dad, night mama," he said almost inaudible to both Stiles and Derek.

Stiles had cooed at his mate and 'son'. He loved it when Derek acted like an adorable dad around them. If the human had ovaries, they would have been long gone, "Aww, my two babies," he sat up a little bit, "Hey, how come all the pups like you so much? I make them brownies and they don't cuddle me like that," Stiles whined, despite the three other pack members that felt they had to be touching him all at the same time.

Derek scoffed quietly, "Oh, please. If Jackson were up here he'd be doing the exact same thing Liam just did but to you."

"So? You still have more," Stiles said, trying to cross his arms, finding it difficult while wedged between a 17 year old and a 15 year old. "You have Malia and Allison."

Derek found the fact that Allison did favor him very surprising. After settling out the whole 'she tried to kill me' thing, Derek found out that Allison was an extremely sweet and badass girl that was really easy to have a conversation with. And Malia only favored him because he doesn't make her do chores and instead let's her take naps with him when he gets pissed at the others. "Yeah, but you have Scott, Aiden and Peter," he whispered-yelled.

Stiles rolled his eyes because, duh, he had Scott, he was his best friend. He didn't really know why Aiden liked him so much but the boy definitely favored Stiles, "Oh come on, Scott's mine by default. He was my best friend since kindergarten. And Peter likes me because I treat him like a human being not a monster. We're not getting into that though," he said holding up a hand when Derek opened his mouth to comment on Peter. He thought about who else favored his mate, "Okay um... Oh! You have Danny and Ethan."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows, confused, "I do? Since when?" He didn't even think Danny liked him.

Stiles shrugged, having to think about it, "For Danny, I think when you guys had to spend the day together while me and Lydia took everyone school clothes shopping. He told me you guys played video games together," Stiles said a little bitterly, Derek never wanted to play video games with him. "For Ethan, when you saved Danny from that witch you were hunting a month ago. I think he's pretty grateful for that."

He was still a little confused that the two pups that had hated him at first were now on his list of 'pups that like dad more' but he didn't want to get into it tonight, "...Huh," Derek replied, thinking about that a little before getting back on topic, "Anyway, you have Jackson and Kira. And I'm pretty sure Jackson likes you better than his actual mom."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "That's only 'cause I don't try to buy his love with expensive clothes and cars. Plus he's kind of attention-deprived," at Derek raised eyebrow, as if asking 'Really?' Stiles explained, "I mean, in the pack. He's still popular at school but I think he's gone down a little in his social circle because he started hanging out with me and Scott since we're still technically losers. I always give him attention when he's around the pack unlike you. He thinks you ignore him."

Derek was confused again, "What? I don't do that..." after a thought, "Oh god, please tell me I haven't been ignoring the only kid in this pack that already thinks I hate him," when he was answered with silence he groaned quietly, "Why didn't you tell me that, Stiles?! You're my mate, you're supposed to tell me when I'm screwing up. And you usually do it happily!" Derek said a little too loud. Stiles looked around the pile to make sure it hadn't woke anyone one up.

"Shh, Der," he shushed the man, thinking he was kind of overreacting, "Calm down, baby, you can fix this. Okay first, stop giving me that look," Stiles said, referring to the hopeless look his mate was giving him, "Second, all you need to do is talk to him. I know you still suck at that but so does he so, just try. Third, spend time with him. You're always around Isaac or Liam or Malia. You hang out with Scott more than you hang out with Jackson. This is a very minor problem for us."

"Oh yeah, one of the pack babies thinks I hate him, that's definitely not an issue," Derek said sarcastically, looking at his mate.

Stiles fixed an annoyed look on him, "Derek, your sass is showing. I'm serious, its gonna be fine. Jackson may never say it, but he loves you just as much as he loves me," Derek looked at him, unsure of that, "If it makes you feel better, he never tells me either." That did make Derek feel a little better. "Also, he always tries to impress you during training and you always tell him 'you can do better' even though he can't so next time could you please tell him he's doing good? Same goes for Aiden," Stiles asked. He always felt bad when he saw his pups look upset when Derek told them that.

Derek nodded. Though he still felt like he just had a piano drop on him. He opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Lydia.

"Can you two please shut up?! You both have the same amount of pups. Dad, Jackson is an ass that can't say what he's feeling but he loves you. Mom, stop whining about heat, they're werewolves what the hell were you expecting. Now please go the fuck back to sleep so I can too," she finished her mini rant with a mumble of "4 in the fucking morning, talking about how many pups you have, Jesus Christ, why can't we have a normal family."

Stiles looked over Derek to glare at the back of her head, "Brat," she flipped him off before going back to sleep. "Yeah, that's definitely your daughter."

"How come when they're bratty, they're mine? You know what don't answer that, just go back to sleep," he said shifting a little to get comfortable again. Liam was still burrowed into him so he had to get situated different. Stiles curled around Liam's other side.

"Love you, Der," Stiles whispered, exhaustion finally hitting him.

"Love you," Derek repeated, wrapping an arm around Liam and Stiles and falling asleep.

****So, yeah there's that. It's grossly cute isnt it? Btw, I didn't have anyone proofread this so if there are mistakes, sorry.**

**Also! On my tumblr, which is in my bio, I take prompts for Teen Wolf and other tv shows!****


End file.
